Give me Fuel Give me Fire
by Sweet-Hundred
Summary: Give me that which I desire. Dino and Tobey have a talk.


**Title:** Give me Fuel. Give me Fire  
**'Verse:** Movie  
**Series:** One-Shot  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairings:** Dino/Tobey  
**Summary: **Give me that which I desire. Dino and Tobey have a talk.**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Need For Speed, the characters or rights, the lyrics used for this story or any of that jazz.  
**Note:** Go into this with the movie in mind but also that there's an underlying attraction there. It's on Dino's part moreso than Tobey. I can go on about my headcanons for their feels in this story but I wont. (_AN at the end of work_)

* * *

A hush fell over the softly buzzing room when Tobey roughly shoved Dino against the crisp embellished pillar and all eyes were on them. They both knew they were being watched but and the blond tightly clenched the collar of the other man's expensive leather jacket in attempt to hold himself back. "You wanna do this here? Hm?" His blue eyes scanned the bar but he didn't make eye contact with anyone, he didn't need to to know who was here or how this looked. "Because one of us is on parole, you know that, right?"

Dino was right; as much as he _hated_ to admit it. Both men knew that if Tobey lashed out any further then the _cops_ would get involved and that was the last thing he needed. The last thing Pete would want. Tobey's lips parted and he looked into Dino's eyes, his own tired eyes stinging. His breath was heavy and his adrenaline was fading and he tried to ignore how sore his neck was.

"We'll settle this behind the wheel," he said between breaths as he slowly released the brunette's jacket.

Dino's smug expression didn't change, didn't waver, "think you can wait that long?"

Tobey blinked and he tried not to take the bait. The other just wanted a rise out of him and he was so good at brushing the man off, which irritated Dino but right now, right now Dino was amused. He was playing with him.

"Because I think we can settle something right now," he pressed as he leaned in closer with a tilt of his head.

Confusion etched across his face as he turned his head to catch the other man's eyes that had never left his own for even a second. Tobey swallowed and his mind went to Julia, to the Mustang parked in front. He could take the chance. He wasn't crazy. In a city like this he was bound to draw some unwanted attention. He was too close to throw it all away right now.

"Tomorrow," he finally said in a rough tone before walking past him.

Even if Dino had his SLR, or any other car, parked somewhere, there was no way Tobey was going to race him tonight.

He was going to check in and **leave**.

"No".

His brows knitted together and he shook his head and kept walking out of the lounge and down a long hallway. Dino's footsteps were coming twice as fast as his own and before he knew it, Tobey was pushed up against a marble wall with a slightly pained grunt. His eyes started stinging again and he tried to push out the pain and the renewed flood of memories.

"No, we're settling this now," Dino said before crashing their lips together.

Tobey's eyes narrowed and immediately he pushed at the man's shoulders. His left hand slipped off the leather but was caught and quickly forced against the wall beside his head. Dino's body was flush against his own and Tobey groaned softly into the other's mouth despite his attempts at pulling away. His lips were forced apart and Dino's grip on his wrists tightened. It wasn't until Tobey felt the other man's thumb pressing into his tattoo that turned his head away so abruptly that it knocked against the wall. That didn't stop Dino from harshly nipping his throat and rolling their hips together. He let out an embarrassing loud moan. The hall was quiet and chatter from the lounge barely reached them but what they were doing, where they were doing it; he felt like he was screaming.

"Sto—ooh!"

Dino's hand was soft against his skin and he arched into the touch. Tobey snatched up that leather collar again and his teeth clenched. It was fast rough and messy, and over. The wealthy man pulled a cloth from the inside of his jacket and wiped his hands off, "I'm not worried about you behind the wheel," he suddenly said as he wiped the sticky fluid from between his fingers.

"Really?" Tobey nearly growled, not missing a beat, as his eyes sharply focused on the other. "Why'd you put a bounty on me?" Dino was worried about losing the De Leon and he knew it.

Dino pressed close to him again and the blond tried to ignore the hardness pressing against his thigh.

"Tomorrow's gonna be fun," he replied with a cold smirk, his eyes falling from Tobey's face only for a second before meeting them again.

"Yeah?" He wasn't backing down. After what Dino just did he was having a hard time not punching the man but even a harder time leaning closer. His feelings for Dino were straight forward; he _had_ respected him, but after . . . after what happened, things were different. Dino was different. "When you're hanging upside down tomorrow," he started, ignoring the way the other man kept glancing down at his lips, "I'm _not_ coming back for you". His tone betrayed his expression and Dino knew it. Tobey had not seen the other man since the bridge and seeing him now unexpectedly was difficult for him.

"Watch yourself Tobey".

It was a threat, he knew that, but he meant it.

"See you tomorrow".

Tobey slipped between Dino and the wall as he straightened out his shirt. The mess wasn't as noticeable as he expected so he picked his head up and made his way to the end of the hall. Dino wasn't going to sidetrack him. There was nothing between them. Nothing except what he did to Pete.

His anger had subsided and he was left with the anguish. He wanted to leave Dino in the past, _for good this time_.

* * *

**AN:** So this is choppy and so very very bad but I had to get it out there because am the only one shipping these two? I ship Julie and Tobey but there's a **lot** of aggression and anger between Dino and Tobey that I _love_. I used the scene just because their super _intimate_ lengthy screen time. It's one thing to put two charcater's in frame but the way they did it in the movie suggests something (obviously not a hand-job or feels but y'know).


End file.
